Luke's Roleplay Logs
This page documents every roleplay log featuring Luke Skywalker, including logs other players have placed onto the Roleplay Logs page. This summarizing list is in chronological order and contains links to every log, from any incarnation of Luke. = 6 ABY = Note: These scenes document roleplay logs involving Luke before the era of SW1 Kyle, who created these wiki articles. * Luke and the Noghri (~2/1997) - Posted by Luke Skywalker Luke travels to Etti IV, searching for information regarding Han's whereabouts. His intention is to speak with Simone Drake, the ExO of the CSA. Upon arriving, he is attacked by the Noghri, Ahkaurakh. After the battle, Sabbath, the Dark Lord, calls to him. = 7 ABY = Note: These scenes document roleplay logs involving Luke before the era of SW1 Kyle, who created these wiki articles. * Luke and Leia versus Sabbath (3/1/1997) - Posted by Leia Organa Solo Luke and Leia hunt Sabbath Osbourne to Palanhi to rescue Han Solo after the Battle of Etti IV. Sabbath attempts to lure Luke to the Dark Side of the Force. * Han's Admission (5/8/1997) - Posted by Luke Skywalker Luke persuades Han out for some relaxation.. they argue. Han admits he's having trouble. * Han's Nightmares (5/10/1997) - Posted by Luke Skywalker Luke helps Han with his nightmares. * Visiations from Obi-Wan Posted by Bec Ga'lec Luke begins training Jessalyn Valios in the Force, and receives a visit from Obi-Was Kenobi. = 9 ABY = Note: These scenes document roleplay logs involving Luke before the era of SW1 Kyle, who created these wiki articles. * Surprise! Gastus Went Boom (5/18/2000) - Posted by Han/Arands/Lolkje With the Sith Morganna in the Brig, the NRSC Deliverance flies to Caspar space to be closer to the former location of Gastus. New Republic leaders hold a hasty conference, then agree to remain in CDU space to consult with the Presav. * Downtime at the Tatooine Jedi School (8/7/2000) - Posted by Etrigan A glimpse of life at the Jedi school on Tatooine before it was purged by the Sith. * Simon Meets Luke (9/18/2000) - Posted by Simon Sezirok Synapsis Forthcoming. = 10 ABY = Note: These scenes document roleplay logs involving Luke before the era of SW1 Kyle, who created these wiki articles. * Reunion (Circa 2001) - Posted by Jessalyn Valios At last Jessalyn is reunited with Luke Skywalker when the Jedi Master finally arrives on Corellia. * Simon's Fate (Circa 2001) - Posted by Jessalyn Valios Simon's agreement to merge his soul with Jessalyn becomes the catalyst for his own twisted fate. * Reunion with the Princess (Circa 2001) - Posted by Jessalyn Valios While on Corellia, Jessalyn meets up with Leia and her husband. * Making it Official (Circa 2001) - Posted by Jessalyn Valios Luke finally grants permission to Jessalyn to take on Orson Tighe as her own apprentice. * Jessalyn's Hardest Lesson (Circa 2001) - Posted by Jessalyn Valios The first real conversation between Luke and Jessalyn since her return ends with the woman finally coming to grips with her futile feelings for the Jedi Master, and what to do about them. * Luke's Return (Circa 2001) - Posted by Jessalyn Valios Summoned by the desperate plunge of Jessalyn toward the Dark Side, Luke Skywalker returns to Caspar to help his former pupil, and Jessalyn must face Orson Tighe and his own despair firsthand. * Nodes on the Web (Circa 2001) - Posted by Jessalyn Valios Luke's willingness to share a glimpse of his own power, pain and perspective has a profound effect on Jessalyn's road to redemption. * Severed Connections (Circa 2001) - Posted by Jessalyn Valios While on Corellia, Jessalyn and Luke Skywalker sense Orson's murder at the hands of Simon Sezirok. = 14 ABY = Note: These scenes document roleplay logs involving Luke before the era of SW1 Kyle, who created these wiki articles. * Luke Skywalker to the Rescue Posted by Danik After the New Republic walked into Danik Kreldin's trap, Luke Skywalker comes to the rescue to bail the surviving Republicans out, as Darth Malign arrives. * Aggressive Negotiations with Luke Skywalker Posted by Tyy'sun Tyy'sun plays his hand for knowledge of the Force - cutting a tentative deal with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker himself. He plays a dangerous game - but the payoff could be well worth the trouble. = 15 ABY = Recovery of the Jedi Order Luke is released after Vadim placed him into a powerful dark side web while toying with his Jedi students. These scenes document Luke's return to the game after being awarded the slot to be played by SW1 Kyle, and how he began to rebuild and strengthen the Jedi Order. Sabrina's rescue from Nar Shaddaa These scenes document Sabrina's rescue from a Hutt facility on Nar Shaddaa. Arise Johanna's Senate hearing Johanna is forced to face the Senate for war crimes comitted under the control of Vadim. This launches a series of stories involving political intrigue. Finian's Parley These scenes cover the Jedi Order's plot to use a parley with Danik Kreldin to rescue a captured Jedi Apprentice. The Fall of Coruscant These scenes set the pace for the fall of Coruscant, including some excerpts from Operation Shado Kolpo. Retribution The Imperial Retribution of Coruscant strikes, and Luke becomes heavily involved in the defense and withdrawal of the planet. Ord Mantell The Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa * An Unlikely Alliance (12/26/2006) Nar Shaddaa has erupted into war. The NRCV Audacity has been dispatched to the outskirts of Nal Hutta. Their primary role is to conduct recon operations in the system, based on a Jedi mandate for investigation presented by Master Skywalker. Our scene begins with Luke and "Kolky" on a routine patrol. * Considering Delede's Offer (12/28/2006) New Republic military leaders converge to discuss the developments at Nar Shaddaa and Colonel Gren Delede’s offer. * Preparation of the Jedi (1/02/2007) One of the Audacity’s intelligence liaisons brings Luke and Enb’Zik a report that Siren and Lon may both be stranded on Nar Shaddaa. This leads to a breaking point where the Jedi feel that a decision must be made. * Nar Shaddaa Infilatration (1/04/2007) The Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa has erupted, with the skies above the smuggler's moon ablaze with battle. Luke and Enb’Zik launch into the fray, using it as a veil to reach the moon’s surface. * Extraction Race (1/04/2007) The Jedi rescue team locates their missing comrades, then race to extract them before its too late. * Revolutions End (1/04/2007) - Posted collaboratively The final battle for control of Nar Shaddaa doesn't simply end with the death of Grubba the Hutt; but finds Malign's supporters with a whole swarm of adversaries. Discovering Dareus = 16 ABY = See Also Luke Skywalker's roleplay logs